Rockstar Spud
James Michael Curtin (born 30 January 1983) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live brand under the ring name Drake Maverick. In WWE, he is both the on-screen General Manager of 205 Live and the manager of the tag team AOP on Monday Night Raw. He is known for his work with TNA / IMPACT Wrestling and various British and American indies under the ring name Rockstar Spud, a gimmick based on obnoxious 1980s rock stars. He has also wrestled matches as Spud, often as the underdog who defeats much larger wrestlers. He has worked for SAS Wrestling, Frontier Wrestling Alliance, and International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Five Stone Spud Splash (Frog splash) ** Spudsault (Corkscrew 450° splash) ** Underdog (Corner springboard cutter) – adopted from Spike Dudley * Signature moves ** Diving elbow drop ** Diving leg drop ** Enzuigiri ** Hurricanrana ** Missile dropkick ** Rockstar Stunner (Stunner) ** Tilt-a-whirl DDT ** Wheelbarrow bulldog * Nicknames ** "The Baby Jesus" ** "The Rockstar" ** "The Ultimate Underdog" * Managers ** Mandrews * Wrestlers managed ** Aron Rex ** Ethan Carter III * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring *** "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "SPUD Theme" by Dale Oliver *** "Chief of Staff" by Dale Oliver *** "Calling London Town" by Dale Oliver *** "Zero" by The Smashing Pumpkins *** "Hallelujah Chrous (Rock Reprise)" by Dale Oliver (used while teaming with Aron Rex) ** World Wrestling Entertainment *** "I'm the Man" by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments * Anti-Watershed Wrestling ** AWW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * British Real Attitude Wrestling League ** BRAWL Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Future Championship Wrestling ** FCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carlos * Infinity Pro Wrestling ** Infinity Trophy (1 time) * International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom ** IPW:UK Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** IPW:UK Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Phoenix ** Extreme Measures Tournament (2005) * K-Star Wrestling ** KSW Commonwealth Championship (1 time) * Ohio Valley Wrestling ** OVW Television Championship (1 time) * One Pro Wrestling ** 1PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Phoenix ** 1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked #'100' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Revolution British Wrestling ** RBW British Welterweight Championship (1 time) * Revolution Pro Wrestling ** RPW British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** Undisputed British Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dragon Phoenix * River City Wrestling ** RCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * SAS Wrestling ** SAS United Kingdom Championship (2 times) ** SAS United Kingdom Title Tournament * Southside Wrestling Entertainment ** SWE Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Tri-County Association Pro Wrestling ** TAP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (2 times) ** British Boot Camp Winner (2013) ** Feast or Fired (2015 – X Division Championship contract) ** TNA World Cup (2015) – with Jeff Hardy, Gunner, Gail Kim, Davey Richards, and Crazzy Steve ** Global Impact Tournament (2015) – with Team International (Drew Galloway, The Great Muta, The Great Sanada, Tigre Uno, Bram, Magnus, Sonjay Dutt, Khoya, and Angelina Love) * Wrestling Association of Rugby ** WAR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * XWA Wrestling ** XWA Flyweight Championship (1 time) ** British Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Other titles ** Go4 Championship (1 time) ** HCW RumbleMania Winner (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas record Category:Alumni